Rose's Birthday Wish
by Child of Gallifrey
Summary: It's Roses birthday and there is only one wish that will please her. Only one man you can grant that wish is the man she is traveling with. But will he grant it or not?
1. Homecoming

**Hello. I have never writen a fanfic before so this is just a trial. Please review or i won't know how it goes. I had fun writting it. Got the idea from lyrics of a song. Fix you by Coldplay. The lyrics were 'tears stream down your face while you lose something you can not replace.' I always imagined the Doctor whenever i heard that line. Hope you enjoy. This is a very short story though. **

* * *

It was my birthday again. I couldn't believe that I had spent more than a year with the Doctor. I can hardly remember my life without him. Mum had called to say she wanted me to come home for my birthday.

"Ah mum? I'm a little busy at the moment. Can I call you back later?" I asked, my mind split in two half with mum and the other half on the situation at hand.

"Rose, RUN!" cried the Doctor almost running into me. Taking my hand we tore through the jungle and I was still on the phone with mum.

"I realise this might not be a good time to call but please, honey, just say you'll come home. I haven't seen you in ages." My mother had no idea how bad the situation was getting. _She _was being chase by miniature bat things with very sharp teeth able to rip your head off in one bite.

"Okay! Mum I'll come home. I promise. Please I've got to go now." I cried down the phone. So after a few close calls with the batty things and the Doctor promising on his life that he would take me home Mum finally hung up.

Back in the Tardis, the Doctor whizzed around the controls while I attended to the handful of cuts I had picked up from the jungle.

"Wow that was close." I gasped clasping on the seats.

"Ah no too bad I would say. We avoided getting eaten. That's a plus." Remarked the Doctor and he came to sit next to me on the seats. He let me look at his cuts while he kept an eye on the Tardis. We made a great. Once that was done and we were able to move properly again without wincing, the Doctor set off for planet Earth. I was a little sad and a little happy to be going home again. It _had _been a while since I'd seen Mum or Mickey.

* * *

After a few whacks with a hammer on the controls, and the Doctor getting into very uncomfortable looking positions trying to reach the right buttons, we landed. Outside the doors Mum was waiting for me. Shouldering my bag with my dirty clothes in it I stepped out of the Tardis.

"Oh Rose. You cam home." She cried pulling me into her arms.

"I said I would." I replied returning the hug.

"But I never know anyone more. You could've found some alien thing and forgotten all about you old Mum." She said pulling back to look at me.

"Oi! I said I would bring her back Jackie. I am nothing if not a man of my word." The Doctor said stepping out of the Tardis.

"Oh come here!" cried Mum, "You big alien goof."

"Hey, none of that." Laughed the Doctor, "It's good to see you Jackie."

I couldn't help smiling. Mum was smiling, the Doctor was smiling. Everything was perfect. This was my heaven on Earth. No matter how big the universe was I would always be happy at home.

* * *

Mickey came around after I had a shower and got cleaned up. It was a delight to see him. He hadn't changed at all. Mum had cooked a wonderful dinner and to top it off, she baked a birthday cake in the shape of the Tardis. I laughed and hugged her. The three of them, Mum, Mickey and the Doctor, all sang an un-tuneful Happy Birthday. I blew out my candles making a wish which I hadn't done in a long time. I was thinking about my wish as I handed out the cake out. Knowing there was a small chance it would come true and only one person in the whole universe who could grant it for me. Glancing sideways at the Doctor I wondered what he would say about my wish if I ever had the courage to tell him.

"Its getting late. I should be off." said Mickey after we had finished that cake and the bottle of wine.

"Are you sure? You can sleep on the couch if you want dear?" Mum asked as she started clearing the table. The Doctor helping so Mickey and I could catch up alone. A gentleman as always.

"Na, that's alright Jackie. I've got to get home anyway. Thanks for dinner." replied Mickey. After saying goodbye to the Doctor and Mum, I walked Mickey to the front door.

"Thanks for coming Mickey. I was really nice to see you." I said when we reached the door. I hated saying goodbye. It always seemed so hard.

"No problem. It was good to catch up. Happy birthday Rose." To my astonishment, he kissed me lightly on the cheek and walked into the night before I could say another word. I was left standing by the front door with my hand to my cheek thinking about me and Mickey and how so much had changed. All of it because of the Doctor. The same Doctor who was in the lounge arguing with Mum.

"Jackie. Please. I have my own bed. In the Tardis." For once the Doctor sounded like he was pleading with my mum.

"No. Doctor. You _will_ sleep here tonight. If you go out to the Tardis, Rose will follow and I would like her to sleep here tonight."

"Jackie," the Doctor wined, "Rose! Help me!" He was calling for me. I couldn't leave to my Mum. There was no knowing what she would do to him. Mum was actually blocking my view of the Doctor as I walked back to the lounge. She was in the doorway with her hands propped on her hips.

"Oh come on Doctor. Just sleep here tonight. The couch does fold out. Its too late to fight anyway. I'm going to bed." The Doctor gave in with two against one.

After making sure the Doctor was alright tucked in bed with Howard's stripy on I made my way to my room.

"Night Doctor. Good Night Mum." I called.

"Night" called the Doctor. He sounded a little pissed off about the whole situation.

"Good Night Rose" mum called from the bathroom.

Lying in bed that night all I could think about was my wish. How complete my life would be if it came true. Thought knowing there was one man who had the power to grant it and how touchy he was on the subject there was a slim chance it would come true. The one man who could grant it was in fact, sleeping on the fold out couch in my lounge.

* * *

**Right well that was chapter one. So I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review or i will not know what is good and what is bad.**

**Thanks xox**


	2. Granting the wish

**Hello again. Thanks so much to all of you who reviewed the first chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. Again I had fun writing it.**

The next morning after a breakfast of delicious pancakes thanks to Mum, I repacked my bag with clean clothes Mum had washed. Now standing outside the Tardis, I was saying goodbye to Mum again. Not an easy thing to do. I put on a smiling face for her.

"Bye Mum. Love you lots."

"Be safe dear. You are all I have left. Come home soon."

"I will."

"Doctor!" she cried, "You look after my Rose alright?! Anything happens to her you'll have me to answer too."

The Doctor poked his around the door. "Don't worry Jackie. Rose looks after me most of the time anyway." Mum glared at him, "but I will look after her. Always have and always will."

I was touched by the Doctor. I knew we always watched out for each other. It just seemed like habit that is was nice and strange to hear him say it allowed. It made me feel warm inside.

"I've got to go. Love you always Mum." I said stepping inside the Tardis.

"I love you too." I heard mum call before we set off. Looking around it felt like I was coming home. God, I loved this place. Everything about it amazed me. Even after all this time. I still wondered how so much space could be inside a small wooden box.

­­­­­­­­

"Off we go then!" cried the Doctor with his wicked grin on his face; he was dancing around the controls. "Where do you want to go? Future? Past? Your choice. My birthday gift to you."

This was my chance to finally see if the Doctor would grant my wish. I plucked up the little courage I had and started the conversation lightly. Fiddling with some wire from the control panel I said, "Um Doctor, do you know what I wish for yesterday when I blew out my candles?"

"No, but I get the feeling you are going to tell me anyway." He replied, "Don't you know its bad luck to say a wish aloud, it won't come true." He was looking slightly worried now.

"Yes I happen to know that but my wish will only come true if I say it aloud. I also have to ask the right person."

"Well… Okay… who do you want to ask?" the Doctor was really worried now. It was his turn to fiddle with the controls. He looked down.

"You." The Doctor's head snapped up to look at me. He remained silent, "Doctor, I wished that I could see Gallifrey." His face fell when I said that last word. I hurt me to see the pain in his eyes but I had to continue, "Please Doctor can you take me there?"

The doctor didn't move or speak. Oh I how I wanted to know what was going through his mind at the moment. I tried again.

"Please can you take me?" I repeated, "We don't have to land. I just want to see it. We could fly above it. Please?" It seemed like forever that we just stood there. I was staring at the Doctor while he stared at the controls. I knew he could easily take me back home and leave me. He had been standing still for so long I was surprised when he started moving around the controls slowly. He was not his usual happy self. I could only hope that he was granting my wish and not taking me home again.

The Tardis stopped. I looked across at the Doctor. He was in more pain then I'd ever seen him in. He still hadn't said a word since I told him where I wanted to go.

"Are we here?" I asked not sure of what to do, afraid of his silence. What if it was earth outside? What would I do then? The Doctor gave a small nod. I would've missed it had I not been concentrating on his every move. He wasn't even looking at me. All his attention was on something obviously very interesting on the floor of the Tardis. Slowly with deliberate care I moved towards the doors of the Tardis without looking back at the Doctor.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Hope you all enjoyed that.**

**Keep an eye out for the next chapter**

**Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes**

**Please review.**

**xox**


	3. The View

**Hello. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I felt sad writing it. Here you see what I meant about the lyrics of the song. "Tears stream down your face while you lose something you can not replace."**

Opening both doors wide the sight took my breath away. We weren't back on Earth but in mid air, flying over the planet Gallifrey. It was amazing. I didn't know much about the Doctor's home. I feared the look in his eyes whenever the subject came up. No amount of description could've done this place any good. Gallifrey was beyond amazing. I was simply lost for words.

The twin suns burning brightly in the sly lit up the glass dome where the temples and citadels of the Timelords shone. The silver leaves on the trees glowed in the heat making the forest dance in colours that I had no name for. Beyond to the endless mountains, the red snow was capped with pure white snow. The dazzling contrast of colours was so beautiful it was hard not to look away. The sheer brilliance and beauty of the planet brought tears to my eyes.

The Doctor came to stand next to me. Looking up at him I could see tear trails along his cheeks and his eyes were red from weeping. Without thinking I took his hand and returned my gaze to the planet below.

"This is the last of the war. The last day of Gallifrey. The day it burns." His voice broke on the last word. Each syllable seemed to be forced out of his mouth. The only emotion I could hear was pain. I knew how hard this must be for him. Watching his beloved home die. I could think of nothing to say at all. No choice of words could change the fate of this planet; I did the only thing I could think of. I gripped his hand tighter for all I was worth.

I knew the end was coming but nothing could prepare me for this. The silver trees caught fire and the flames reduced everything to ash. The glass dome cracked and shattered into a million tiny pieces. The temples and citadels crumbled to dust. The fires spread to the mountains, engulfing the red grass until I could no longer tell what was grass and what were flames. The suns were the last to go. Flickering simultaneously. They seemed like hey were trying to hold on for that little bit longer. At last they died. Burnt out like the flame of a candle. All of this seemed to happen in slow motion for me. Then it was gone. The mighty planet of the Timelords was gone. It caused a big explosion and the noise was deafening but the hardly matter to me. The fact was that it was gone. An entire planet blinked out of existence. I had never felt so small in my whole life. One tiny human compared to the planet Gallifrey. I felt insignificant.

**Please review. I love getting reviews.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**xox**


	4. The End of the Begining

**Last chapter. I know but hey. I only wanted to make it a short story. Found some more lyrics that fit with the Doctor and Rose. 'You don't know how lovely you are. I had to find you, tell you I need, tell you I set you apart.' Coldplay again. Enjoy.**

I stumbled back letting go of the Doctor's hand. I sat down where I was not quite sure of what to do. The beautiful, amazing planet. Home to the Timelords was gone. I couldn't believe it. Tears became sobs. I couldn't move. Watching the Doctor through my burred vision, I watch him close the doors slowly and facing me I could see the seemingly endless stream of tears that flowed down his cheeks. He made no sound, just cried silently. I wanted to get up and go to him but I couldn't. He walked back towards the controls. I watched him lean against the Tardis, arms folded over his chest, staring into space. Neither of us moving. Both caught up in our own thoughts and feelings about the event we had just witnessed.

With a huge effort I managed to pull myself off the floor and went to him. I put my arms around him in a hug. At first I got no response. Then he suddenly threw his arms around me tight. We stayed that way for a long time. Just content to hold each other.

"I couldn't have done that without you Rose." He said breaking the long silence. Looking up at him I could see that the tears had finally stop but the evidence of the trails remained.

"Having you there with me." He continued, "knowing that you saw what I saw, I what I did to my home, made things better for me. I am better because of you Rose, in so many ways. Others would've tried to talk to me but you; you let me do my own thing only holding my hand. Thank you Rose Tyler, for everything."

"It is me who should be thanking you Doctor. You brought me here to watch your home. I asked you to take me. I was scared that you were going to take me home again and leave me for good." I confessed.

"No. I would never ever leave you Rose."

"Never say never ever." I quoted him.

He smiled. "Seeing that from another view made may help me come to terms with it and other things such as the Fall of Arcadia. That's all because of you. I love you Rose. You have changed me life for the better. I love you more than the universe." He said placing his hands on the side of my face.

"I doubt that." I laughed, "But I love you to Doctor. My Doctor. I always have and always will."

"That's all I needed to know." He replied. He leaned down and placed his lips to mine. Soft at first then harder. His mouth was sweet and perfect. His lips moving over mine as if it they were made to be there. We are made to be together, I thought. The Doctor and Rose together forever. My life was now complete.

**Well that's it for Rose's Birthday Wish. Might write more might not. **

**Thinking of doing a Harry Potter one actually. But don't know.**

**Thanks again.**

**(If anyone knows how to edit the chapter on the website the information would be great. Right now all the stuff in bold is done on Word. And the lines and things. Got it for the first chapter but don't know how to do it for the others. Any hints would be greatly appreciated.) **

**Xox**


End file.
